Not a single step
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Natsu and Lucy bet about something. What is it about?


**New story**** one-shot, guys!** **I thought of this while in bed last night!**

**Hope you e****njoy.**

* * *

><p>Lucy opened her eyes in the bright morning and turned to see a certain pink-haired dragon slayer in front of her snoring away. Normally she would get angry and kick him out with one of her powerful Lucy kicks, but of course, she planned something last night that'll possibly get Natsu never to sleep on her bed without permission again.<p>

After she took a shower and was ready she went back over to her bed, a sly smile appearing on her face.

"Natsu," She muttered as she tapped his shoulders. He moaned in response but didn't move an inch, making her huff. "Natsu, wake up." She said a bit sternly making his open and when he saw his precious guild-mate, he smiled a bit. "Oh, morning Lucy."

"Natsu, I have a proposition for you." Lucy said almost as soon as he sat up, the dragon slayer giving her a weird look. "Popost-? What?"

"I'm saying, let's make a bet."

"What kind of bet…?" Natsu looked at her raising a brow, his sleep now forgotten as the topic sparked his interest.

"A bet that, if you win you can use my bed anytime you want for as long as you want."

Suddenly, this bet didn't sound as bad as he thought it would be. A smirk decorated his face as he "So, what's the bet? I'm going to win this so you better make it hard!"

"The bet is, if you can carry me all day long and never let me touch the floor then you win. You can never leave my side; you have to carry me where ever you go. Except for the bathroom of course. So, do you think you can do that?" Lucy asked as she leaned in making his smirk widen and his hand to shoot forwards. "It's a bet! I'm so going to win this!" Natsu shouted as the two shook on it.

The dragon-slayer stood up and grinned in determination, looking at Lucy who merely shrugged. "Let see how it goes."

Suddenly, Natsu picked her up bridal style making her squeal in surprise. "Whoa!" Natsu exclaimed making the blonde look at him curiously. "You're uh, heavier than I thought..."

"You asshole!" Lucy screeched as she smacked him against the chest. He only chuckled as he adjusted her in his arms. "I'm sooo going to win this bet, Luce. You should know I never lose to anybody or to anything."

"Not for long." Lucy smirked making him shrug and walk out of her house with her in his arms.

As they were walking to the guild people stared at them thinking they might be newlyweds or something and it actually made Lucy real uncomfortable. She almost asked Natsu to put her down but if he did that... _she_ would be the one to lose!

Finally they made it to the guild without any more confusion and Natsu kicked open the doors. "We're here!"

The guild all turned to greet the fiery dragon slayer but once they saw the celestial mage in his arms, they all stared in confusion.

"Natsu, take me to the bar!"

"Sure thing," He replied as he went on over to the bar, setting her down on a bar stool.

Mirajane came on over as she smiled brightly. "Natsu, what are you doing carrying Lucy?"

"Lucy and I are having a bet!"

"What kind of bet is it?" Lisanna asked as she came towards the trio. "The bet is if Natsu can carry me all day long he gets all access to my bed."

"I'm never going to lose to Lucy!"

"Lucy, are you sure about this?" Erza asked as she approached the bar, her arms crossed over her chest as she felt a little concerned for the blonde. Lucy looked up at the scarlet-haired mage and nodded, confident in what she had planned.

"Alright then. Let's just see who'll win this bet."

"I'm betting that the salamander will win." Gajeel suddenly shouted making Levy pipe up next. "Lu-Chan will!"

"Let's also make a little bet then!" Mira announced as she clasped her hands together. "If you think Lucy will win, raise your hand!"

Levy, Cana, Juvia, Gray, Mirajane, and almost quarter of the guild raised their hands along with them. Lucy smiled at her supporters as Mirajane now announced Natsu's. "If you think Natsu will win raise your hand!"

Gajeel, Lisanna, Wendy, Elfman and then the rest of the guild raised their hands. "It looks like a tie."

"They know I'll win so it doesn't matter." Natsu smirked pointing at himself in a cocky manner. Lucy rolled her eyes as she waved him off. "In your dreams, Natsu! I'm going to win this!"

"Not in your life time, Luce."

"Fine then. Natsu take me over to that table." Lucy pointed to an empty table, trying to wear him out even more. The dragon-slayer grinned and scooped her up in his arms, walking towards the empty table she pointed at.

"Take me to Erza's table now!"

Natsu picked her up again but this time didn't set her down. He sat down next to Levy with Lucy on his lap making her whole face burst into flames. "W—what are you doing?!"

"If I keep setting you down and picking you up it's too much work for me so I'm keeping you on my lap." Natsu replied sitting comfortably in his seat making the group all stare in awe. Lucy blushed pink and looked at her friends at the table who only stared as if they were some kind of rare jewel.

"I change my mind; I think flame-head might win this." Gray said making Lucy gap at him in horror. "Gray!"

"Juvia agrees with Gray-Sama." Juvia added as she flushed slightly. "You guys don't have _any_ confidence in me…" Lucy sighed in depression, face-palming herself. "I'm still betting on you Lu-Chan!"

"Thanks Levy-Chan! I knew I can count on you!"

"Lucy are you alright? You're sweating… a lot, actually." Lisanna pointed out making everyone look. Lucy felt her forehead and felt the slick sweat, making her furrow her brows. "Natsu, your body heat is making me sweat."

"Deal with it."

"Here you go Lucy! Some ice cream to cool you down!" Mirajane suddenly presented, setting the delicious frozen good in front of her. "We don't want you to lose now." Mira winked walking away from the rest. The group looked at the white haired beauty who walked away then back at Lucy who was about to pick the cup up but Natsu took it instead of her.

"Natsu, that's mine! Don't you dare think about throwing that away because you don't like cold treats!"

Instead, Natsu took a spoonful of ice cream and ate it himself. The whole table gasped as if he did something nobody expected him to do—which he just did. "N—Natsu..."

"What?" Natsu asked taking in another spoonful of ice cream, raising his brow at his staring friends. "Y—you're eating... ice cream." Natsu raised a brow and got another spoonful of ice cream, wondering what got them so hyped up. He filled his small metal spoon with ice cream shoved the spoon inside Lucy's mouth, making her make some sort of sound of surprise.

"So what? It isn't fair if you forfeit for getting too hot over my body heat. I want to win this fair and square." Natsu said taking the spoon out of Lucy's mouth before using it himself.

"But, you never ate something cold before!"

"I just did and it's not half bad! It melts in my mouth so it's just warm water going down my throat." Natsu shrugged and ate some more ice cream making the group make a face of disgust.

As Natsu ate more ice cream his body heat dropped rapidly, almost like how a normal human was supposed to be. He was getting warmer by the second and Lucy stopped sweating, sighing in delight. "You could have won easily, y'know…"

"It's not fair then." Natsu fed Lucy some ice cream making her smile.

"You guys look like a couple doing that." Gray suddenly stated, leaning against the table.

Lucy blushed as Natsu glared at him, about to throw something at the ice-mage's head.

In Natsu's head, this was all but some game but to Lucy, it was something more.

—**X**—

"I'm calling this bet off."

"What?! Why?!"

"I haven't used my legs since this morning and I feel awkward. Also, I realized it's not _that_ big of a deal so why not?"

"No! I want to play a bit longer! The bet isn't off!" Natsu whined making her shoot him a glare. "You're going to win this anyways so, you won. Now let me stand up!"

"You don't know that! Let me hold you longer!" Natsu shouted without thinking making Lucy blush deep red and stared at him. After a while, Natsu must have realized what he had just said and felt a bit uncomfortable. "I-I mean-!"

"Natsu, let's go home. You win the bet,"

"Okay then." Natsu sighed as the two mages stood up and left the guild.

From the back of the guild, Levy and Mirajane both sighed as they watched their OTP walk away without anything exciting.

"They make such a good couple…"

"But too bad Natsu's too dense to say anything…"

—**X**—

As the duo walked on back home, it was silent due to the fact the two felt a bit uncomfortable. After what Natsu had said back at the guild—it made Lucy think there might be a chance that the idiotic dragon-slayer could like her back... but then again, the idiot says things without any love-interests like that anyways.

When they finally arrived, the mages walked in and Natsu spoke up, breaking the silence. "I can sleep on the bed now right?"

"Knock yourself out." Lucy waved him off as she went on over to the bathroom to get ready for bed. She locked the door and sighed in frustration. "Why did I even bet with him? All I wanted is for him to hold me close and never let go... what did he even mean by that at the guild? Urgh, idiot..."

Without knowing Natsu heard what she said and smiled, lying on her bed to wait for the celestial mage to come back.

After she came back from the bathroom, she walked to her bed and pulled the covers to see Natsu asleep on her bed, already. She sighed and grabbed her pillow, turning away to go on over to her couch but felt his hand grab her wrist.

She turned around and looked to see him wide awake, staring right at her. "Where are you going, Luce?"

"To sleep on the couch."

"Why? Don't you want me to hold you close and never let go?" Natsu asked her making her eyes widen in surprise. "What did you—?"

Natsu suddenly yanked her into the bed and wrapped his arms around her, a smirk appearing on his lips. "You wanted me to hold you and never let you go. That's what you said in the bathroom, am I right?" Natsu whispered against her making her blush and lie there listening to his breathing. "So do you want me to hold you and never let go or were you just bluffing?"

"I—I want you... to hold me and never let go."

"Then let me do that." He said softly making Lucy hug him tightly. "I love you, Natsu." She whispered with a trembling tone in her voice. Natsu smiled against her and slowly went back to sleep.

"I love you too, Lucy..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, New story finished.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
